


For Science, Of Course!

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Microwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, you have got to stop putting things in my microwave!"<br/>Yeah.<br/>It was certainly not the most romantic or alluring thing to come out of his mouth, and yet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science, Of Course!

Honestly, looking back at his life, he didn't expect his life to have turned out this way. He loved his life, and he wasn't just saying that in a Fake It Til You Make It way. He truly, really, honestly loved his life. It was just a bit, well, _odd._

First of all, he had been bitten by a crazed Alpha werewolf in high school and changed into a werewolf himself, and then from there on out, he had been running, hiding, and fighting not just for his own life but for the life of everyone around him. He had miraculously become an Alpha himself, changed a kid into his beta, and... his life was weird. It was just, it was weird.

Scott couldn't believe this, but this still wasn't even the weirdest part. Yes, he howled and had fangs and was a True Alpha, whatever that meant; he still didn't know _years_ after he had risen to the rank. The weirdest part was-

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, you have _got_ to stop putting things in my microwave!"

Yeah.

It was certainly not the most romantic or alluring thing to come out of his mouth, and yet-

Stiles whipped his head up from where he was peering into Scott's microwave, an innocent smile pasting itself on his face as if Scott hadn't caught him in the act of his science experiment.

"I didn't?"

"The microwave is on right now," Scott argued, shutting his apartment door behind him. He really needed to take that spare key away from Stiles, but Stiles would just pick the lock to get inside. Scott wasn't sure where the _Sheriff's son_ learned that trick, but he had somewhere along the line and now he wasn't afraid to use it because he was the _Sheriff's son_.

"It's my dinner."

"Right, like you've ever come down to my apartment to make _dinner,_ Stiles _._ "

"Maybe I'm doing it now to throw you off," Stiles replied.

Scott rolled his eyes as the timer on the microwave beeped and it shut down noisily. He could hear faint popping noises and a tiny whine from behind the closed door.

"Sure," he scoffed. "What is it this time? Soap again?"

"I'm telling you it's really just my dinner," Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm just heating up some leftover pizza."

"First of all," Scott started, because Stiles may be an excellent liar when the situation called for it, but sometimes, he told the dumbest little white lies to try and trick Scott. "You prefer your leftover pizza cold. And second of all, even if you were heating up pizza, you couldn't do that in your own microwave?"

"Maybe my microwave is broken,"

"Uh-huh," Scott replied, unconvinced. He walked into his apartment and dropped his laptop bag lightly on the couch. It was a small apartment, one bedroom, in a shitty neighborhood with an even worse landlord but it was affordable. He had taken up a position with Deaton at the veterinary clinic with more responsibilities but the pay was still, well, he lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment. Stiles had moved in a month before he had a few floors up at a discounted rent due to how much shittier his apartment, and his neighbors, were than the rest of the building. Stiles' everything had broken in the first months of living there, his heater, his toilet, his fridge, his _microwave_.

Although, Scott wasn't entirely convinced that the microwave hadn't been Stiles' fault. He had a tendency to experiment whenever he found something on the internet, and a lot of the time, Stiles' train of thought was _what would happen to this in the microwave?_

And Scott's poor microwave was always where the things ended up.

"If you're just reheating pizza, why does it smell like something's burning?"

"I, uhhhh, fucked up with, uhhh, my pizza," Stiles said, and then got that look on his face. It was a look that he got a lot, and Scott had always taken to mean, _I've said something dumb and now my equally dumb friend is judging me for it_.

"If you break this microwave," because Stiles had destroyed his last one with an old Nokia phone, "you're buying me the top model, and you're banned from my apartment for life."

"That's rude."

"You broke my microwave," Scott argued.

"For science!"

"It's not science if you can watch it happen on YouTube!"

"Yeah, but I want to try it myself!"

"Try it in your own damn microwave, then!"

"It'll be suspicious if I call up the maintenance guy and be like, my microwave broke again," Stiles stated, moving to stand between Scott and the microwave as Scott walked into the kitchen. "Plus, your microwave is better than mine!"

"I can't imagine what you put in _yours_ if you put cell phones and CDs in mine."

Stiles smiled innocently. Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles in disbelief that he thought that his innocent act would work after all these years.

"What are you doing this time, anyway?" Scott asked, moving into the kitchen without looking at the microwave. He should really just get rid of the microwave, he didn't use it anyway, but there was just something about the look of glee in Stiles' eyes whenever he experimented that he stilled him whenever he went to unplug the damn contraption.

"Promise not to get mad?" Stiles asked earnestly.

"I promise."

Stiles beckoned him over and together, they watched as Stiles punched 00:10 into the keypad, and the microwave started up. Sitting on the glass plate in the center was a light bulb, turning slowly around as it started to heat up.

"What th-"

Scott was about to scold Stiles because really, a light bulb?

Except, then, Stiles shushed him.

The light bulb started to light up, glowing bright colors.

"I expected it to shatter," Stiles explained, "and the first one did."

"The first one?"

"Yeah, but I realize it's because the gas in the bulbs got too hot and exploded, so if you limit the time that you heat them and you let them cool down in between, it glows but doesn't blow up."

"Did you write down your results?" Scott teased. He remembered once watching Mythbusters with Stiles, and ever since Stiles' motto was basically "the only difference between screwing around and science is writing it down."

Stiles gestured to the notebook tossed casually onto the stove, a half-formed chicken scratch data collection table scrawled on the page.

"You are ridiculous," Scott said, popping open the microwave door. He reached in and touched the light bulb quickly to test the temperature. "Do you think it'll do it again?"

Stiles grinned.

"Let's find out."

They were able to make it glow three more times before Scott turned to look at Stiles, his best friend’s eyes wide as he watched the bulb glow in the microwave. He couldn’t help admiring him sometimes, because Stiles was very attractive, despite what he thought of himself. He had impossibly long eyelashes, and a well-defined jaw, and that fucking mouth that never stopped moving but somehow managed to be alluring.

Okay, so, Scott was in love with his best friend.

Is- _is_ in love with his best friend. It hasn't changed.

The bulb burst in the microwave with a loud _pop_ and an acrid smoky scent in the air, making them both startle. Stiles turned to Scott, mouth parted slightly as if ready to apologize or go on some diatribe about science, and Scott didn’t know what came over him, he just _kissed_ him.

Stiles’ mouth was perfect, warm and soft, and it moved against Scott immediately as Stiles-

Stiles was _kissing him back._

Scott was so surprised that he planted his hands on Stiles’ chest and pushed him away.

“Why are you kissing me?” he blurted out.

“Why are _you_ kissing _me_?” Stiles asked, although he didn’t seem upset. In fact, Scott would say that he was amused. The smug bastard. “You started it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to kiss _back_.”

“Then why did you kiss me in the first place?”

“I don’t know,” Scott said, leaning against the counter, the smoke burning his nostrils. Stiles reached over and flipped the hood fan over the stove on to avoid setting off the fire alarms. Again. “I wanted to. But I didn’t expect you to- You’ve never- Why did you kiss me back?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles echoed with a casual shrug, like Scott’s world didn’t just get turned up on its head. “I wanted to.”

“How come you’ve never-”

“What? Kissed you before?”

“Said anything.”

“Dude,” Stiles scoffed. “I’ve told you that I’ve wanted to kiss you before, but you never seemed interested.”

“I thought you were joking!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Well, I see that _now_!”

Before they could continue fighting about whether or not they should’ve kissed each other sooner, Scott pulled Stiles into him by the neck and kissed him. Stiles was good at kissing, and while Scott had had plenty of experience since their first kiss in eighth grade- which they had sworn each other to secret about and which had ultimately sparked Scott’s obsession with Stiles’ mouth-, he still felt like Stiles had a one-up on him because really, Stiles’ mouth was obscene in all sorts of ways that Scott tried not to think about. Still, the kiss was just as perfect, maybe even better now that they were on the same page, as before. Scott let a hand wander into the thickness of Stiles’ hair, tugging just slightly, getting a tiny, unintentional moan in return.

Stiles pulled away first, panting heavily.

“That smell is starting to give me a headache,” Stiles admitted, gesturing a hand that had been gripping Scott’s shoulder towards the microwave.

“Well, if you stopped doing science experiments in my microwave,” Scott said.

“Well, if you-”

Scott shut him up with a kiss and started walking them backwards through Scott’s tiny apartment into the bedroom. It didn’t have a door, though, which was annoying, so they just walked through the blackout curtains and into the dark room without having to stop.

Scott had envisioned this so many times over the years, taking Stiles into his bedroom and-

“Is this okay?” Scott pulled away to ask.

Stiles nodded frantically.

“Yes, god, yes. This is more than okay.”

Scott wanted to ask again, to make sure, because they were both adults but he didn’t want to rush anything, force Stiles into anything he didn’t want. Stiles still was just a horny teenager, even though they were both in their twenties, and Scott didn’t want to take advantage of that. That’s not who he was. That’s not who he wanted to be. He wanted Stiles’ complete and informed consent in everything they did.

Or didn’t do.

That was up to Stiles.

He wanted to ask, but he didn’t get the chance. Stiles somehow overpowered him, using Scott's distraction to his advantage, and turned them so it was Scott walking backwards until they tumbled into bed together. Stiles grinned at Scott as he swung himself up onto Scott's hips, sitting with a smug look on his face.

He leaned over to give Scott a small, sweet kiss, before sitting back up, expression open and vulnerable now.

"Okay, before you ask, and I know you're going, I want this. I want everything that you're willing to give. I like you. In fact, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a few years. I didn't know if you wanted to be with me, or if we would be better off just staying friends, so I didn't say anything. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than tell you that I loved you and lose you, which is dumb and stereotypical, but it is what it is, I guess. And I don't want you to think that I'm with you just because of the sex."

He tugged at Scott's shirt until Scott got the message and sat up. Stiles pressed his mouth into Scott's and curled his hands into Scott's hair. Scott loved the way Stiles kissed, gentle but firm, like a love poem that didn't waste time with flowery metaphors. Not that Scott minded flowery metaphors, but there was this assurity to Stiles' kissing that just made Scott's heart flutter. Scott wasn't even sure if he was giving back as good as he was getting, but that was hard in the first place given how good Stiles was giving.

But Stiles seemed pleased with the outcome, as he hadn't stopped to critique Scott's ability to kiss, and he was making small noises into Scott's mouth.

Stiles pulled away, licking his lips with a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He blinked and sighed happily.

"Okay, I was saying something," he said, pausing. "You can't just distract me with kisses."

"You kissed me," Scott pointed out.

"Well, you can't just distract me with your mouth being, you know, there."

"I can't just make my mouth disappear."

"And I don't want you to. What would I kiss then?"

"Well, I've got a couple of ideas where you could put those kisses."

"Scott McCall!" Stiles scolded, his ears and cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh, like you haven't thought of it before."

"I have, but I never expected you to-"

"Are you kidding? You're allowed to imagine sexy situations, and I'm not? That's hypocritical of you."

"No, that's not what I mean. I just, I don't know. I don't really think about you thinking like that, which sounds dumb considering I think about you like that but- God, I'm not making sense."

"No, but that's okay. Come here."

Scott tugged Stiles down into him to kiss deeply. Scott moved Stiles up and flipped him over onto his back, pressing him into the mattress.

"You were saying something," Scott informed him again.

"Yeah, but Scott, we could be kissing and rubbing up against each other instead of talking."

"We can get to the kissing and the rubbing up against each other, but we need to talk first. Because it's important that we're on the same side here. We've been through some ridiculous times because we can't communicate. I don't want that, not now that we have _this._ I want us to be perfectly on the same page. Okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. So, I want to be your boyfriend, if you're on board for that. I mean, I would do anything you wanted, but I want to go on dates with you, and wake up in the morning with you, and do science experiments in _our_ microwave. Tonight, I want to kiss you, and get you naked, and get off with you, if that's what you're down for."

"I want that, all of it. The kissing, the dating, the waking up in the morning," Scott answered. "Maybe not the microwave experiments, but definitely the getting off together."

"Okay, so, Scott McCall, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Stiles Stilinski, I will."

"Great, okay, now that we're on the same page and in agreement, can we get naked?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes, we can," Scott agreed. He sat back on his knees and pulled his scrub top up over his head. Stiles' eyes tracked down Scott's torso hungrily, and he tugged on his lower lip in between his teeth.

"God, you are just unreal. God bless Peter Hale."

"What?" Scott laughed.

"I saw you shirtless pre-bite," Stiles said. "Post-bite you is fucking hot, and I would kiss his feet if I didn't think I would catch some undead werewolf STD."

"Okay, first of all, I don't need a picture of Peter with any kind of STD, and I especially don't need to picture that when we're about to have sex."

Stiles broke into a grin.

"Yeah, we are!"

"Second of all," Scott continued. "That's offensive to pre-bite me."

"Does it make you feel better that I would totally fuck pre-bite Scott anyway?"

"Yes," he answered. "It does. Pre-bite Scott is flattered, and also, he would like to let you know that you could've told him that and we would've had years of fucking."

"Well, pre-bite Scott could've told _me_ that."

"Pre-bite Scott didn't know we could've been fucking, so," he said, sticking his tongue out at Stiles. "Now take your shirt off, Stilinski."

"Yes, sir," he said, shuffling back and sitting up. Scott stood up off the bed and undressed, trying not to focus on Stiles pulling his own clothes off because if he did, well, he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to-

He looked because he had no self-control.

Stiles was struggling to get his boxers off, his leg bent at an awkward angle as he tried to pull them off. He looked ridiculous, but Scott still wanted him. And it wasn't _despite_ this display, he realized. It was really _because_ of this. Scott loved everything about Stiles, from his coltish stumblings to his expert researching. He loved Stiles' incessant rambling, his intense silence during Star Wars, his even more intense love, his kisses, his fleeting touches when he just wants to be a comfort.

Everything, he reassured himself, he got to have that now.

"Stop staring at me," Stiles said, laughing as he fell back into the bed, completely naked except that he was still wearing his fucking socks. Scott dropped to his knees in front of Stiles, watching him as he pulled Stiles' socks off slowly. "While you're down there-"

"I was going to, but-"

"Fuck off."

"Do you want me to suck your dick or not?"

"I do! I so do!" 

"Come here then, babe," Scott purred, hooking his hands behind Stiles' knees and dragging him to the edge of the bed. He made a cute little squeak and blushed at it, biting his lip nervously. "Relax, Stiles."

He ran his hands up and down Stiles' thighs, not even paying attention to Stiles' dick hugging hard against his stomach. He knew where Stiles wanted his attention, but instead, he pressed kisses into the insides of his thighs teasingly. Stiles leaned back on his hands, dropping his head back as he groaned.

"Baaaaaabe," he moaned as Scott ghosted his breath up Stiles' dick. He had been with a few guys over the years, his first being Isaac actually, and he knew how to tease, and how to draw his partner to the edge before giving them what they wanted. "Please."

"We'll get there," Scott promised. "We have all night."

"What if we get interrupted before we get to the good part?"

"Then we'll have the rest of our lives."

He froze as soon as it was out of his mouth, because it sounded like he was proposing to Stiles before they even went on their first date. But Stiles didn't seem fazed, except that Scott hadn't progressed any in the mouth-on-dick department.

He hadn't meant it to sound like he was claiming Stiles for life. But he also didn't want to come across like he was hoping they would break up someday. He wanted to go into this relationship hoping they would be endgame. He didn't understand committed relationships when people don't expect to end up together. What was the point of that? Why spend the time and effort with someone you don't want to be with for life? At what point do you look at this person that you've given your life to and say, I'm ready for something new? How do you do that, even bring that up? Casual dating, he understood. You both know you're not in it for the long haul, but a committed relationship is different.

That's-

That's not what he needed to be thinking about.

He pressed a kiss into Stiles' hipbone, earning a beautiful, quiet groan as the side of his cheek rubbed just slightly on Stiles' cock. He could tell that it wasn't enough for Stiles, but it was enough to keep him on edge.

"Scott," Stiles whined. "You're such a tease. I did not think a _True_ _Alpha_ would be this big of a tease. Doesn't that go against your code of morality or something?"

"You would think so," Scott said, smirking as him. "But being that I am a _True Alpha_ , I can make up my own code of morality, and I've decided that as long as there's a follow through, teasing is justified."

"I don't like this code," Stiles decided.

"Oh," Scott said, snaking his hand from Stiles' knee and up his thigh, to finally wrap around the base of Stiles' hard cock. "I think you will by the time I'm done with you."

"Promises, promises," but Stiles' voice breaks as Scott teases his thumb against his balls. He stroked Stiles’ cock slowly, as if testing it out or acquainting himself with it. He hadn’t had a male partner in a while, and jerking someone else off is different than jerking yourself off- a different angle, at least.

He glanced up at Stiles as he experimentally licked the head of Stiles’ cock, and in return, was gifted a startled moan.

“Holy shit,” Stiles muttered.

Scott started with the tip of Stiles’ dick, sucking just enough while swirling his tongue around it, one hand stroking the rest, while the other held Stiles’ hips down against the bed. He was good at this, he knew that. He had left some guys unable to stand for a while, their knees still weak from it. He never thought, though, through all of those times that they would lead him here, settled on his knees between Stiles’ legs, about to take his cock in his mouth, and he thanked whatever sex deity there was that he had experience to make this good for Stiles. He didn’t want to just slobber on his cock until he inevitably decided they needed to move on.

That’s what happened the first time Scott had tried to give a blowjob.

Thanks, Isaac.

But now, Scott smirked, now he was an expert, and he was going to put that knowledge to use to take Stiles apart.

He swallowed more of Stiles’ cock down without warning, moving both hands to his hips as he sank down, down, listening to Stiles whimper and groan above him. He bobbed up and down, licking and sucking equally, before pulling off with a _pop_ , an actual, obscene _pop_. He had heard it while watching porn before, but he had never made it happen. He was never sucking hard enough, never sucking while he pulled off. He stared briefly, unable to believe that that happened, before turning his gaze up to Stiles, squirming to get his dick back into Scott’s mouth.

“How am I doing?” Scott asked, knowing the answer.

“So good, Scotty, please,” Stiles gasped as Scott purposefully breathed on the head of his dick. “God, I don’t even care what you do, just _do_ something.”

Scott stood.

“Okay, not that. Don’t do that,” Stiles added.

He walked around the bed and rooted around in the top drawer of his table at his bedside and pulled out a mostly empty bottle of lube. Stiles’ eyes light up as he tracked Scott to and from the table.

“I sure hope that’s for me,” Stiles said, smile wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes.

“No, I was thinking about going to hit up Mr. Paley down the hall. I bet he has a real nice ass under all that denim and hip waiters.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. Scoot up the bed,” Scott instructed. Stiles did so enthusiastically, wiggling up the comforter into the middle of the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. Scott leaned in and pressed a kiss to the pale skin at the back of his thighs. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yes, so fucking ready. Please, give me something, anything, please."

Scott coated his fingers in the slippery lube, pressing the first one in without teasing.

"Good?"

"Fuck, yes," Stiles whispered, his head dropping back against the bed. "God, I am so ready for this. I've never wanted sex with anyone this badly."

Scott should have known that Stiles would be noisy even in sex. He should have expected him to be this vocal because of them having sex, not in spite of it. He had overheard Stiles jerking off once, and he had been very loud despite 

Scott focused on opening Stiles up, twisting and scissoring his fingers, one, then two, and finally three until Stiles was panting and writhing on the bed, begging for more. He sounded _so good_ , Scott's name tripping from his tongue over and over.

"What do you want from me, babe?"

"Fuck me, please, Scotty."

"You are so polite when you're turned on," Scott remarked. "Please, thank you, asking like you don't already know the answer. You're more polite when I've got my fingers buried in you than when you're in decent company."

"Would you prefer if I told you that you had better get your dick in me before I do it myself?" Stiles snarked in return.

"I'd like to see that," Scott chuckled. "I like that you're polite. It's refreshing."

He pulled his fingers out of Stiles and smiled at the whine of loss. Scott finally, _finally_ slicked up his own cock, hard and aching, tipping his head back as he groaned.

"Do you need some help with that?" Stiles teased.

"I can manage myself, thank you."

"I'm just offering because your dick is," Stiles said and whistled.

"Oh?"

He wrapped his long fingers around Scott's dick, and Scott whined high in the back of his throat. He hadn't had someone else's hand on his dick in _a while_. Plus, he'd been dreaming of Stiles' hand on him for even longer. Stiles' hand helped smear the lube up and down Scott's length, but that's not what Scott could focus on.

"You- fuck, babe, please."

"You are so polite when you're turned on," Stiles echoed, smirking.

"Babe, please," Scott begged.

"I just want you to be nice and ready-"

"We've reached this point already."

"Then, fuck me already!"

Scott shuffled into Stiles, pressing himself along the back of Stiles' thighs while he leaned over him. He kissed him deeply, licking into Stiles' hot mouth while taking hold of his cock and pressing into his entrance.

"You don't have to be gentle with me, Scott," Stiles informed him. "Not to say I'm easy, but, well, babe, I've had plenty of experience."

Scott laughed, watching his best friend, his _boyfriend_ , and the way his face tensed and relaxed as he slid in. He was hot and tight around Scott's dick, hot enough that Scott had to stop to gather his wits, to try not to come as soon as he was in Stiles. He wanted to make this good for him, not just shoot off as soon as they started.

"Scotty," Stiles whined.

"Give me a minute. You feel _so good_."

"Baseball, your _abuela_ , Coach Cupcake, Coach and your _abuela_ playing baseball," Stiles listed.

"Stop it."

"Just trying to help."

"You're not. I don't know how thinking about my grandmother is going to help with this."

"It helps me."

"That's- that's too much information, honestly."

"Says the man with his dick literally inside of my ass," Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Scott pushed forward into him suddenly, drawing a quick, stuttering moan from Stiles, his head dropping backwards, exposing his throat. He had to know what that did to Scott, because he did it whenever he was being a little shit. Scott bent over Stiles and dragged his tongue up that throat, growling possessively.

He moved easily, sliding in and out of Stiles like they were meant for this. He remained hovered over Stiles while he thrust into him, moans and curses falling out of Stiles' beautiful mouth. His puffy lips were red from his teeth worrying at them, his body flushed. Scott couldn't handle how hot Stiles was, his back arching up off the bed when Scott timed and angled his thrusts right, his ankles hooked around Scott's legs to hold him close.

"Fuck, right there, that's so good, babe. Baby," Stiles purred. "You're so good. God, we could've been fucking for years, and we weren't. We were so dumb. I can't, I need this, like all the ti- Oh, Jesus, right fucking there."

Scott tested to see what made Stiles groan and what curled his toes against Scott's thighs, bringing him closer and closer to coming. He felt so good around Scott, unconsciously clenching and relaxing around his dick, mumbling incoherently.

"I'm so close," Stiles groaned.

"I know, babe," Scott said, nipping at his jaw. "Come for me, then."

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Mmmmm, maybe."

Scott slid his hand around Stiles' cock, and started to stroke him to the same rhythm of his thrusts, while dropping his head to kiss Stiles' pink nipple. Stiles writhed against Scott, digging his nails into his back, the marks he left already healing. 

Scott came first, the sensation of Stiles' tight heat around him too much for him, finally dragging him over the edge. He saw stars, the pressure in his gut exploding white hot, tingling in his toes and fingertips. He dropped his forehead against Stiles' chest, riding his orgasm out, coming hot into Stiles. He tugged at Stiles' dick inexpertly, his hands not following his commands, but Stiles hit his peak despite it. Scott watched as Stiles' body seized up, his hole contracting against Scott, a long moan echoing in his quiet room. He looked amazing, eyes fluttered shut, mouth hanging open.

"Scotty," he whimpered before collapsing against Scott's mattress. 

"Fuck, that was," Scott sighed in return, dropping onto Stiles happily as his arms gave out. He nuzzled into his jaw and neck, breathing in his salt and orgasm scent. God, that scent was intoxicating. If Scott could smell that all the time, he could just ride the high all the time. "I haven't had sex like that in a while."

"We should order pizza, or Chinese," Stiles muttered, nuzzling back.

"Okay, just, give me a few minutes."

"But baby, I'm hungry _now_."

"You could finish heating up that leftover pizza in the microwave," Scott mumbled into Stiles' skin.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I could, but I would much rather you fuck me."

"We could definitely try that later." Stiles kissed him softly, lovingly. He hummed. "I would love that, honestly. I am all for that idea."

Scott chuckled into Stiles' neck, and muttered, dopey with love and a buzz of sex, "for science, of course."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as a part of this year (2015)'s Sciles Secret Santa exchange, for tumblr user brosciles, who requested happiness, smut, and friends to lovers. Hopefully I covered all the bases.   
> You can find me on tumblr at scoottiemccutie.tumblr.com!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!!!!  
> K


End file.
